Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1999)
Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1999) is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 29, 2000. Plot Jeff becomes the Queen of Make-Believe and Stephen, Keesha, Robert, Hannah, Emily, Kim, Danny, Linda, Chip and Jill become castle staff. Derek's granddad arrives to pick her up at school when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. Mother Goose needs help. Kathy's Nana enjoys the fun. The highlight is when Julie's Aunt Molly stops by for a visit and tells a story about a boy and a hopping rabbit. They meet a friendly elf named Twinkle while the king goes fishing. Cast *Barney *Hannah *Robert *Stephen *Keesha *Danny *Linda *Emily *Kim *Jeff *Chip *David *Dennis *Chris *Zach *Amy *Lauren *Squirrel (CGI) *Worms (CGI) *Ladybugs (CGI) *Flowers (CGI) *Blue Jays (CGI) *Eggs (CGI) *Bumblebees (CGI) *Raccoon (CGI) *Butterflies (CGI) *Crickets (CGI) *Chipmunk (CGI) *The Cow Jumped Over the Moon *Ms. Turner *Booker T. Bookworm *Stella the Storyteller *Mother Goose *Clarence the Goose *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Kevin and Kyle *Grandad Richards *Nana *Aunt Molly *Aunt Sally *Mr. Tenagain *Twynkle the Elf *King *Claire *Darla *Junior *Shelley *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Jean-Claude *Sean Abel *Daisy Abel *Dasha *Michelle *Girl *Girl *Girl *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Andra Jeans *Leach Jeans *Jessie Jeans *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *The Lizard King *Maggie *Wilbur *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen *Mariana *Katie *Patrick *Even *Jake *Keeley *Matt *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Melody Mouse *Little Bunny Foo Foo *Miss Piggy *Joey *Kelsey *Stacy *Sully *Marty *Lexi *Dasha *Lillian *Shelley *Toodee *Foofa *Wilbur the Calf *Jiminy Cricket *Mr. Nezzer *Willy Wonka *Raya *Carols *Brett *Karl *Hildanies *Nicole *John *Carolyn *Libby the Lamb *Ray the Rooster *Dasha the Duck *Eleanor Elephant *Pierre the Bear *Kisha Koala *Casey Cat *Jonathan *Old King Cole *Queen of Hearts *Humpty Dumpty *Proffessor Tinkerputt *Mr. Peekaboo *Mrs Peekaboo *Bartholomew the Parrot *Frosty the Snowman *Twinken *Min's Mother *Min *Shawn *Tina *Micheal *Derek *Tosha *Jason *Juan *Kenneth *Carlos *Julie *David *Kathy *Luci *Jorde *Mr Pizza *Pierre *Darcy *Ms Jones *Burke *Shene *Tiffany *Mr. Phill *George *Sandra *Mr. Smith *Bill *Fred *Firefighter Dave *Devyn *Reesa *Luis *Damitri *Damara *Brooke *Mrs. Saunders *James Turner *Rainbow Beard *Farmer Henderson *Farmer Dooley *Patty *Greg Murray *Fergus McClaren *Lesley Chudnow *Efei Almani *Gloria Chen *Abundio Ortiz *Rebecca Garcia *Mr. Deliveryman *David *Mr. Bear *Becky Keenan *Douglas Burks *Tomie dePaloa *Maureen Modine *Joe Scruggs *Joe Ferguson *Jordan Kauffman *Ella Jenkins *Stephanie *Frank Crim *Cambodian Dancers *Reggie the Deliveryman *Marvin Johnson *Mica Johnson *Dr. TickTock *Mateo *Mr. MacRooney *The Marching Band Musicians *Riders In The Sky *Aunt Rachel *Uncle Bob *Miss Rosa *Andrew *Mark *Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother *Ashley and Alissa's Mom *Mee-Ma *Pop-Pop *Zelda the Zookeeper *Officer Thompson *Firefighter Berkeley *Firefighter Vandever *Ms. Crisp *Ms Kepler *Ken Reightler *Meebee *Robot *Miss Pennypacker *Becky *Maurice the Magician *Monty the Mountie *Paloma *Debra the Delivery Lady *Mr Cannoli *Mr. Bouffant *Miss Marigold *Mr. Green *Phil *Lady *Mr. Forbs *Police Man Dave *Fisherman *Edi the Zebra *Anna Maria *Mr. Kerley *Dr. Kovacs *Mr. Brown *Yoshi *Douglas *Rhonda *Jack *Zack *Sean *Firefighter Bill *Ashley *Ashley Mom *Dr. Campbell *Officer Mike *The Zookeeper *Dr. Russel *Nurse Julie *Miss Patty *Alex *The Hostess *Perry *Ashley *Alissa *Kristen *Jesse *Rebecca *Maria *Curtis *Jason *Jeffrey *Amy *Adam *Michael and Amy's Mom *Michael and Amy's Dad *Mrs. Claus *Santa Claus *Tina and Luci's Mom *the Bear *Jennifer *Joseph *A.J. *Adams Mother *Mr Boyd *Ms. Stevens *Kelly *Marching Band Musicians *Monkeys *Clowns *Teddy Bears *Cody Newton *Abby Newton *Marcella *Grandpa Greenfield *Grandma Greenfield *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch *Baby Fig *Mr. Millet *Dad *Mom *The Collector *The Juggler *Stanley Stillz *Policeman *Parade Stilt Walkers *Sousaphone Player *Woman with Hat *The Waiter *Maitre D' *Waiters *Chez Snobbe Delivery Man *Circus Clowns *Trapeze *Acrobatic Biycle *Chineese Pole *Contertionist *Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Flyer *Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Spotter *Female Wire Walker *Tony *Rachel *Cindy *Kevin *Hannah's Mom *Hannah's Dad *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Ballerina *Choir Master *Bell Choir *Carolers *Nick *Debi *Wee Willie Winkie *Blue Jay *Jack *Jill *Murray *Little Dog *The Wolf *Andy *Penny *Jessica *Justin *Mr. Sign *The Guard *Knights in Shining Armor *The King - Derrick J. Graves *Pop Wheelys *Darnell *Kevin *Grammy Phillips *Grandpa Phillips *Miss Vera Goode *Baxter *Juggler/Balloon Artist *Magician *Mike *Donny *Sarah *Gina *Mrs. Dooley *Mr. Barnes *Lily the Librarian *Mrs. Wilson *Princess Zuleeka *Serena the Mermaid *Maynard the Magician *Horrible Harry the Giant *The King *The Queen *Alex *Little Miss Muffet *Susan Frazier *Simon Willats *Freddy Morgan *Larry Spencer *Nathan Frazier *Mary Lyons *Robert Meadows *Kater Aberger *John Peter Lacosta *Alicia Caesar *Kelly F. Bender *Melinda Lea'l *Rene' Mungia *Orlando Rojas *Rick Walker *Jacklyn *Matthew *Anna *Pigeon *Puppy Dog *Squirrel *Kittycat *Firefly *Mother Possum & her babies *Brown Beaver *Mr. Moose *Fox *Owl *Brown Bear *Racoon *Chipmunk *Turtle *Dear *Chelli/Lyle *Bag/Argyle McSock *Molly *Bernard the Crossing Guard *David *Jackson *Laura *Rachel *Stacy *Miguel *Jonathan *Bridget *Tracy *Brian *Matt *Kelly *Claire *Anna Minor *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Lillian *Junior *Shelley *Mark *Clarke *Christina *Jenny *Billy *Dasha *Michelle *DJ Lance Rock *Toodee *Foofa *Brobee *Plex *Muno *Blue *Joe *Steve *Lisa *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Purple Kangaroo *Gingerbread Boy *Pig *Herons *Monkey *Freddy *Felt Friends *Woodpecker *Orange Kitten *Bowl *Spatula *Chalk Girl *Lion *Felix *Elephant *Baby Bear *Colonel Calloway *Grunt *Jamal Williams *Miguel *Tug *Baxter *James Alston *Vanessa Alston *Natalie Alston *Ron Alston *Simeon Alston *Marisol *Bryan *Armando *Shaina Alston *Tony *Rachel *Cindy *Kevin *Andy *Penny *Jessica *Justin *Bruno *Seth *Paul *Libby *Jade *Darnell *Debi *Patty *Cody *Abby *Marcella *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ *Becky *Lindsey *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Carlos *Tiffany *Evan *Jake *Kelsey *Mariana *Mikey *Brand *Andy *Mouth *Data *Stef *Chunk *Spanky *Stymie *Froggy *Buckwheat *Porky *Alfalfa *Waldo *Mary Ann *Jane *Darla Hood *Frankie *Hopsalot *Pierre the Bear *Casey Cat *Eleanor Elephant *Kisha Koala *CJ the Frog *Edison the Firefly *Cecil the Mouse *Jack the Mouse *Roquefort the Mouse *Brie the Mouse *Boo Boo Bunny *Deli Bear *Bebop Hamster *Aggie Astor *Cuckoo *Zippity the Hamster Trivia *The Barney costume in "You Can Do It". *The Barney voice in "You Can Do It". *Hannah wear the same clothes from "Who's Who at the Zoo" and "Good Job". *Robert wear the same clothes from "Let's Play School. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from "You Can Do It". *Keesha wear the same clothes from "You Can Do It". *Stephen wear the same clothes from "You Can Do It". *Jill wear the same clothes from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A 'Little Mother Goose". And a little long hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from "Brushing Up on Teeth". And a little long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from"Barney's Super Singing Circus". And a hair-style. *Danny wear the same clothes from "Round and Round We Go". And a short hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from "Birthday Ole". *Stella wear the same clothes in "It's Tradition", "What a World We Share", "Storytime with Barney", and "The Best of Barney". *The video took the place of "You Can Do It".